twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marielynn123
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Top Ten Lists/@comment-Marielynn123-20100801195202 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:52, August 1, 2010 hello hi marie will you be my friend? what do you want it to look like? or do you just wanna know how to aply it? XO♥ how to apply it well, to aply it, just make 3, 4, or 5 of these, ~ , you'll find this button in the left upper corner, just hold shift while pressing it, then release it after doing it however many times you want, and you have the squiggles ^.^ 3 makes just this XO♥ , 4 makes this XO♥ 02:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) and five makes this 02:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) but wiht your name, not mine ^.^ hope this helped, XO♥ how do you make the different designs? you have to go to your preferences, by clicking the more button next to the log out button, the roll down a wittle bit and click the custom signature box, and type in what thesig. will appear as and then you have a sig ^.^ hope that helped, XO♥ thanks so much 4 all the info! you're very welcome ^.^ just ask if you need anything else and i'll try my hardest to help you ^.^ XO♥ alright then will do it didn't work! still need help... oh...uhm... well, i don't really know what happened, tell me what all you did? XO♥ i did everything u just told me. was i supposed to type in everything in between the in that box? got to go chat tomorrow well, not the parts that where like "youruser name" you just type your user name exactly and the same with the others, and you have to put too. okay see ya tomorrow, just message my page when you get back on XO♥ alright so I did everything right then... okay so, you went to preferences, scrolled down a little, typed in everything exactly aside from what you could replace with what you wanted, and checked the box underneath, right? XO♥ yes I did then when I hit save it says invalid raw name ckeck HTML tags "invalid"...maybe something was typed wrong, when you type there should be no space bars in some places like font:font or color:color so do you think you could copy and paste the code you put in? just put code so i can see it XO♥ it was something like whattesig.willappearas [[User:Marielynn123|(whatever you want) , just erase the (whatever you want) part and put what you want, try not to alter anything else, and if the "pink" doesn't work type "violet" but no spaces inbetween the : and ; hopefully then you'll have your sig ^.^ XO♥ thanks I'll try it now okay, well i have to go now, so if it doesn't work just message me and i'll be abck tonight, see ya then ^.^ XO♥ hjhjhl